


Come Clean

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Felix’s Poor Hygiene, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scent Kink, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix trains so much he forgets to bathe, leaving Sylvain no choice but to clean him in every sense of the word.Or, Felix smells bad and Sylvain is into it.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 21





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for use of the words “pussy” and “clit” to describe trans male genitalia, teasing, and, err, unhygienic oral sex. This goes beyond scent kink but I couldn’t find a “stink kink” tag.

It hits the moment Sylvain sits down next to Felix in the dining hall—a pungent smell that is decidedly not Gautier Cheese. Sylvain leans closer to Felix and takes another whiff. 

Felix glares at him. “What’s your problem?” 

Oh, it’s definitely Felix. Sylvain would know that aroma anywhere. “When’s the last time you took a bath?”

“Who cares? I was training all day.” Felix goes back to eating, but he spreads his legs so wide his knee hits Sylvain’s, delivering another shot to the nose. 

Suddenly, Sylvain isn’t hungry anymore, at least not for his dinner. He pulls close once more. “It’s been longer than that, hasn’t it? Look at your hair. You’re fucking filthy.”

“So?” Felix shivers but keeps right on chewing. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I should take you to the bathhouse and scrub your pussy raw.” Sylvain can see it. Smell it. Felix’s pussy, ripe with sweat and glistening wet, just begging to be fucked—first with a sponge until he’s red and spotless, and then if he’s good, Sylvain will lick it better before fucking him boneless. 

“You’re so lazy,” Felix mutters. “If you care so much, do it with your tongue.”

They leave Felix’s dinner steaming on the plate.

The baths are closer than their bedrooms, but they only make it past the door before Felix tackles Sylvain to the ground. He crouches over Sylvain’s face, knees spread wide, hovering there. 

“Repulsive.” Sylvain can’t get enough, even through Felix’s clothes. “Absolutely disgusting.”

“And you love it.” Felix lowers his body until they’re pussy to nose, then drags himself over Sylvain’s face. “Suck it clean.”

“Make me.” The words get lost, muffled into Felix. It’s overwhelming, the stench, and Sylvain wants to rip his pants off and find out just how vile he is. 

Felix is not a merciful man. Piece by piece, he strips off the rest of his clothes. He’s as beautiful as he is obscene, caked in dry sweat and dirt from the training grounds. The musk is everywhere, dizzying, and Sylvain can’t take it anymore.

He yanks at the fastenings of Felix’s pants. “How long have you been wearing these? I’m surprised they haven’t disintegrated.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t passed out.” Felix swats his hands away and picks up where Sylvain left off, unlacing himself. 

“Everyone notices,” Sylvain goes on. “They don’t say anything, but you can see it in their faces. Our friends. The professor. They all know.”

Felix narrows his eyes and stands to pull his pants off. “You think I care?”

Fuck, he’s foul. Felix doesn’t groom himself, let alone trim or shave, and Sylvain is endlessly grateful. It traps the odor, intensifies it, and Sylvain wants to drown and never come up for air.

“So wet for me.” Sylvain licks his lips. “So fucking filthy. But you like when I call your pussy dirty, don’t you?”

Felix wrinkles his nose—can he smell himself? “Eat me.” 

In the same moment, Felix drops to his knees and Sylvain grabs his legs. The rush almost does Sylvain in, but he steels himself for that first taste.

Goddess, he’s divine. Sylvain licks the full length of him, up and down so Felix can’t grind on any one spot. It’s more intoxicating than liquor, more invigorating than the strongest elixir. Sylvain buries his nose in Felix’s hair and takes his clit as deeply as he can, but no matter how loud Felix moans, it can’t be more than a fraction of the pleasure Sylvain gets from this.

“I can’t believe I let my cock near this filthy thing,” he murmurs. “Have you even washed since the last time I came in you?”

“Why?” Felix ruts against Sylvain’s face. “Can you taste yourself?”

Sylvain can’t, not amid the heady, sweet and sour cocktail that is Felix’s pussy, and his cock strains against his pants. He’s leaking all over himself, but he won’t stick it in yet. Not until Felix is good and clean so Sylvain can defile him again. 

“You love when I come inside.” Sylvain laps at him between words, leaving no crease unkissed. “You’d keep my come in you for days if you could, until it rots.”

“Only so you can suck it out.” Felix throws his head back and rocks on Sylvain’s face, reckless. Fresh sweat mingles with the old, making his skin glow. Sylvain wants to taste every last drop, but he can’t tear himself away. 

“Oh, please.” Sylvain nips at him, just to hear him cry out. “Next to my cock, my come’s the cleanest thing that touches your pussy.”

“It’s definitely not your filthy mouth,” Felix scolds, but the truth lies in the rise and fall of his voice, the tremble in his hips—he’s close. Sylvain could tease him more, maybe eat his ass and make him wait, but fuck, he wants inside.

Sylvain sucks Felix’s clit until he comes apart. He’s unintelligible, moaning and writhing and running his hands up and down his unkempt body. Sylvain clings to his legs, burying his face in Felix for every pulse. His cock can’t take much more, but Felix is so fucking gorgeous when he comes, it’s worth the torture. 

They’re coated in grime, the both of them. Sylvain pushes Felix off and collects a water bucket, cloth, and soap. 

Felix keeps his eyes on Sylvain’s cock as Sylvain scrubs him clean: first his face, then his neck and chest. Felix almost comes again when Sylvain washes his scalp, gasping with every touch and shuddering when Sylvain rinses him clean, but they’re far from done.

Sylvain’s cock throbs when he reaches Felix’s underarms. He drinks Felix in, inhaling so deep his head feels light, and presses kisses to one side, then the other. It’s getting hard to speak. “You can clean a blade but not your body?” 

“Why bother when I’ve got you to do it for me?” 

Sylvain chuckles and keeps washing, rubbing circles lower and lower until he comes to the thick hair between Felix’s legs. Here, he forgoes his rag, slicking his hand with soapy water before threading his fingers through . Felix sucks in a breath; he’s still sensitive, and Sylvain forgets all his plans to scrub Felix raw. 

Gently, he works his way down, beyond where he laid his devotions only moments ago. He washes Felix’s ass, relishing every shudder and gasp. Then, he fills his bucket with fresh water, locks eyes with Felix, and dribbles it down his pussy to rinse. 

“Sylvain…” 

His name sounds so good on Felix’s lips, but Sylvain doesn’t kiss him; he can still smell Felix on himself. Back on the floor, he washes Felix’s legs and feet, careful to scrub between each toe. Felix twitches as he does—he’s always been sensitive there. Something for next time. 

“You must be dying,” Felix says, almost kind. He reaches for the rag and wets it, wipes it over Sylvain’s face and neck. 

Then, Felix kisses him. Sylvain will never understand how a mouth that says such filthy things can taste so sweet. 

Felix works his clothes off slowly, never breaking contact. It’s profound when Sylvain’s cock springs free, but all he wants to do is bury it in Felix. Felix guides Sylvain to his pussy, clean and wet anew. Soft kisses suck the fight out of Sylvain, and he doesn’t argue when Felix lowers him to the floor. 

Neither of them says a word as Felix lowers himself onto Sylvain’s cock. Felix’s body speaks for him: lips parted, eyes low, and pussy so, so tight. All Sylvain can do is watch in awe as Felix rides him, surrounding him in heat and filling him with emotions he can barely name. 

Sylvain doesn’t need to, not right now. All he needs is Felix sliding up and down his cock, hands bracing his chest. Sylvain grips Felix by the hips and urges him faster as the pressure builds. It’s not his longest run, but it’s so good he doesn’t care. Every little noise winds him tighter until all he can think is  _ Felix comes first. _

Felix does, again, in strong, throbbing beats, and Sylvain comes after in a flood. His head hits the floor as his body unfurls, but his fingers stay tense, digging into Felix’s thighs like he might fall. 

Only after he’s emptied every last bit of himself into Felix does Sylvain let him go. 

“That’s what you get for skipping baths,” he says when words become an option again. 

“You sure showed me.” Felix lifts off his cock and sinks to the floor beside him. He presses a soft kiss to Sylvain’s cheek. “Too bad I never learn my lesson.” 

Sylvain pulls Felix close and thanks the goddess he fell in love with someone so stubborn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the reupload.


End file.
